chains of silver or chains of gold
by bezoar10
Summary: With Ichigo missing and Orihime left alone, a new person appears suddenly to take his place in her heart. His lack of emotion is all the more reason for her to try and change him. Ulquiorra and Orihime.


Okidokies, this is my FIRST bleach fan fiction and with all hope it goes well

Okidokies, this is my FIRST bleach fan fiction and with all hope it goes well. Currently I've been obsessed with boarding school themes.

Chapter one:

Why Can't We Be Friends?

She was usually thoughtful on subjects, always giving them chances to change. In short, she always hoped for the best. When it came to school however, it was down right boring as hell. She'd do anything to escape and today's escape was staring out the window her fellow freshmen. She watched them as they went to student orientation and as they went to find their dorms. She sighed and rested her chin on her folded arms. She wanted Ichigo to burst in and call her away to the soul society, but she knew he wouldn't. He wasn't coming back for a while, at least that's was Ishida told her. Ishida was always serious about Ichigo, mainly because he wanted to beat Ichigo at his own game. When it came down to it however, Ichigo always prevailed. His spiritual pressure always increased just in time to save the day. She didn't know if she believed Ichigo would come back, but she had hope.

It was hot outside and the air conditioner buzzed gently into the classroom. Tatsuki tapped her shoulder and she turned to face her friend, "Orihime, you seem more distant than usual."

She gave her friend a reassuring smile, "It's just such a nice day outside, and I hate to be stuck in this classroom."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Class ended twenty minutes ago, everyone's outside." She grabbed her friend's hand and led her outside. They entered the quad where all the freshmen were, talking and laughing. "Orihime, do you know what happened to Ichigo Kurosaki?" She became quite serious all of the sudden.

"I don't know, maybe he went on vacation." She suggested.

"Without his family? I just don't get it. I mean, he's on the classroom list." She looked to the clear sky. The days of summer were almost gone and a chill would soon sweep over the town.

Orihime looked around at the arriving freshmen. One stuck out like a car crash in the middle of a highway. He was pale as paper and no emotions were held on his face. He was by himself, leaning against a window and he was staring at her. His green eyes covered by his eyelids, which were half open. He looked like he didn't care about anything. Like he was only there to exists and nothing more. "Tatsuki, do you know who that is?"

She looked thoughtfully at him, "I think so, he was in my second block, and I think his name was Ulquoirra." Tatsuki furrowed her brow and tapped her finger on Orihime's shoulder. "I think he's staring at you."

"I noticed." She smiled.

"You should go talk to him. Who knows, you might get a boyfriend." Tatsuki smirked.

"I'm not looking for one right now."

"I just don't get it. You have all the boys drooling over you, and yet you still like that bastard Ichigo. He's not even here anymore."

"How could you say that so easily? Tatsuki, you and him were friends before me and you met." Orihime sighed and shook her head, "Maybe you're right, I should at least try and talk to him. Maybe he's nicer than he looks?"

"He doesn't look very nice to me." Tatsuki stated after looking him over again. It seemed like he wasn't blinking, or breathing for that matter. "Creepy kid. Maybe you shouldn't after all." Tatsuki looked over to Orihime, but she was already walking, headstrong towards him. "Shit." Tatsuki rolled her eyes and watched.

Orihime stopped in front of the stranger and smiled brightly, "My name is Inoue, Orihime, nice to meet you."

"My name is Schiffer, Ulquiorra." He didn't seem very friendly, but then he spoke again. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure." She followed his out of the quad and into the lunch room.

"It's too crowded here." Ulquiorra led her out the doors again and down the hall, where he sat on the floor. His back against the row of blue lockers. She sat down beside him.

"Do you like it here so far?" She asked.

"We've been here the same amount of time. You're also in my third block."

"Oh…I guess I didn't notice you. Were you sitting in the back?"

"No, I was in the desk next to you." He stretched out his legs. Still no trace of emotion on his face. She leaned forward and touched the side of his face with her index finger.

"Smile!" She said cheerfully. He smirked and sighed. "Okay mister Grumpy, we should do something fun!" She leaned back, "Their lighting off fireworks tonight as a mark of the end of summer. Would you like to go with me?"

Before he could answer, she pretty much answered for him, "Meet me in the quad at seven."

* * *

I don't own anything Bleach…well except the chemical…

For clarification I like DUCKS!

Well I hope this didn't suck half as much as I think it does.


End file.
